Savior Of My Fractured Heart (Shadamy Story)
by Animalgirl523
Summary: Amy finally has Sonic, but when he constantly abuses her, is this really what she wished for? Even though she's determined to understand him, could Shadow save her and help her see what Sonic is really doing to her? My first Shadamy story please rate and review! Updates will be soon!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hiiii my name is AnimalGirl523 :D hope you enjoy my Shadamy fan fiction. Be sure to leave a rate and comment. Updates will be soon! Now without further ado, I present to you "Savior Of My Fractured Heart"**_

The warm sunlight shone through the window through the crystal clear glass window. It shone upon a young sakura girl. Her straight, lusciously long pink hair in her face, masking her delicate shape. The room was a fairly normal room. Nothing too extreme. It was white and a light rose colored border. Rose carpeting and a golden, crystal chandelier dangled from the curtains allowed the sunlight in. The young girl suddenly stirred from her deep sleep. She pulled back her stubborn side bangs to revealed two emerald orbs that shone more than the sun itself. She was a gorgeous young lady. Though her bruised face said otherwise. Amy had a swollen black eye and imprints of fists on her cheek. Her neck was bruised from the grip of someone. This someone was her own love, Sonic the Hedgehog.  
Amy nervously checked her surroundings but then stood up and limped only slightly. Sonic was an amazing boyfriend, or so she thought. He only did it because she was annoying sometimes.  
"Oh god, my face. How could he do this to me? Well I was such a bother to him… I deserved it" Amy thought as a lone tear fell down her cheek. Amy sucked her teeth in with frustration as she walked, or limped, to her bathroom. She collapsed on the white marble sink and hurriedly brushed her teeth. She hopped to the shower and quickly bathed. Her body burning from the harm Sonic did to her. She got dressed. A long purple turtle-neck and baggy black jeans with black converse.  
"This isn't too revealing" Amy assured herself.  
If she dared to wear something, such as a short sleeved shirt. She would earn a beating from her "loving" boyfriend. She combed back her quills and straightened her bangs. She opened her door and walked downstairs where Sonic was apparently waiting for her.

Sonic looked up and glared at her outfit.  
"Good, guess all that yesterday did you some good. You finally did something right." Amy froze and stared at the ground. "Well? What the fuck are you waiting for stupid bitch? Make me breakfast whore."  
He hissed at her, venom dripping from his words. Amy squeaked an apology and practically ran to the kitchen. She prepared some pancakes, eggs, and bacon. She froze once more as she felt a breath on her neck. She whirled around to see Sonic standing behind her. He stared down at her, with no expression on his face. Amy felt tense and quickly stuttered"H-Here's y-your b-b-breakfast" and she handed him the plate with the food she had prepared.  
He grabbed a fork and tried the food. His face twisted with disgust and smashed the plate on the floor. It shattered while Sonic grabbed Amy by the throat and yelled "That was fucking shit! You can't do anything right, can you?! Leave before I fucking give you something to cry about!" Amy hadn't realized that she was tearing up. Sonic threw her to the floor and stormed away. Amy sobbed, cleaned up the mess, then grabbed her shades as she walked out the door to go to work. She put on her shades and walked out. The day was mildly windy with barely any sun. These were the only moments where she actually had some peace.

_**And that's where it ends guys! Please rate and tell me what you think! Btw Amy is 18, Sonic's 20 and Shadow's 21. Thanks so much and updates will be soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2

As Amy strolled down the crowded streets of Mobius. Naturally, people constantly stare at her, wondering what must've happened to this young hedgehog. As Amy was about to walk into the Lotus Flower Library, where she worked at, when a little human girl walked up to her. She looked only about 5 years of age. With mid-back thick brownish ombre hair and eyes that were the delicate color of teal. Her light skin contrasted with the luminous red dress with white lacing around the borders. A teddy bear was in her hand. She stared up at Amy then her eyes wandered to Amy's neck.

"_What happened to you Miss?"_ Amy kneeled down before the girl and just replied with _"I just had a bad day. Thank you for caring"_ The little girl quickly embraced Amy into a hug. Amy was caught off guard and cautiously hugged her back. _"My mommy is the same way. She says people that are like that are angels who fight to go to heaven. My mommy won."_ Amy let those words sink in, striking her like a hot knife to her heart. She embraced the girl once more but quickly realized she was gone. Amy got up, looking for the mysterious girl who had given her such a reality check. Amy sighed and reassured herself that she was hallucinating. She walked into the library and was quickly greeted by her boss Mrs. Vanilla.

"_Good morning Amy_" said Vanilla in a cheerful tone

"_Good morning_" replied Amy

Vanilla's eyes wandered and stared to Amy. "_Why the shades?_"

Amy's heart raced as she tried to think of an excuse. She stammered _"I had an injury" _Vanilla looked at Amy suspiciously then nodded. Vanilla looked very elegant today. She had a V-Neck lilac sleeveless dress with obsidian flats. Crystal transpicuous hoops hung from her long ears. Her front bangs had been curled to the side. Though she looked very aesthetic, she still had that loving warmth in her hazel eyes. Vanilla turned and walked to her desk, the smell of sweet hazel and cocoa tracing her every movement. Amy sauntered to her post and awaited the long day ahead of her.

"_Finally_" Amy thought as she trudged out the door. "_Have a great day Ms. Vanilla_" She called out. She raced out the door, not even hearing her reply. As she paced down the streets, she peered at a gleam out under a shrub. It quickly caught Amy's attention. She turned to it, her inquisitiveness taking over. She dropped to her knees and tried to forage for the mystifying gleam that had caught her eye. The reality struck her. _"A chaos emerald!" _Amy shouted in her mind. The crimson gem in her hand, she felt it pulsing with power. She quickly gathered her thoughts and put it inside her purse. She glanced around for any witnesses. Once certain no one noticed, she walked up the stairs to her apartment.

"_Dammit where are my keys?" _She rummaged through her bag, finally locating her keys. She clicked open the door and it swung wide open. Darkness cascading out of the room, into her sight. She felt around for the light switch and clicked it on. Sonic was seated on a chair eyeballing her. He got up and towered over Amy, a look of regret and shamefulness in his eyes. He stared at Amy, while removing the shades from her face and caressing the damaged he had done. Amy was taken by surprise at his actions. His lime eyes staring deep into her eyes. He cradled Amy in his arms, sobbing. _"I'm so sorry Amy. I love you so much. I never meant to hurt you. I'm so ashamed at what I did to you. I love you my loving rose"_ He whispered in a raspy, low tone while gently lifting Amy's chin up to his, Amy's mouth in an O with no distinct sound. She felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. His eyes were tearful with cries of remorse. He finally locked lips with Amy. Suddenly, Amy felt her heart cry with passion she had never experienced before. Her heart pounded in her chest as all their emotions circulated through them. Two souls connected by love. She wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him closer. He hugged her slim waist and clutched her, never letting go. Finally, they pulled apart. Sonic's eyes gleamed with pure bliss and joy. Amy gently kissed his nose while Sonic played with her hair, entangling his fingers in the sweet almond-scented heaven. At last, they have peace. _"Just how long will this peace last?"_ Amy questioned


End file.
